Field
The present specification generally relates to glass compositions and, more specifically, to opal glass compositions which have a relatively high average CTE and glass articles comprising the same.
Technical Background
Glass articles formed from opal glass compositions are generally optically opaque. It is believed that the opaque characteristics of the glass are due, at least in part, to a phase separation which occurs within the glass as a result of an opacifying agent in the glass composition. Such opal glasses have been commonly used to enhance the appearance of a variety of consumer goods such as tableware and the like.
Further, glass articles, such as glass sheets and the like, may be incorporated into consumer goods, such as mobile electronic devices, appliances, and the like. These glass articles must be sufficiently robust to endure regular contact without damage. For example, glass articles may be incorporated in portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal media players, and tablet computers or used as tableware. The glass articles may be susceptible to damage during transport and/or use of the associated device. Accordingly, glass articles used in consumer goods require enhanced strength to be able to withstand incidental contact and impacts which may occur when the goods are used and/or transported.
The unique appearance of opal glasses make opal glasses an attractive option to enhance the appearance of consumer goods which incorporate glass articles. However, opal glass used in such goods must be sufficiently robust to withstand the rigors of day to day use. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative opal glass compositions which may be used to form mechanically robust glass articles and glass articles incorporating the same.